


Obviously A Dork

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kinda spoilers but not really, Light Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Moving slow, he cut the vegetables in even pieces, feeling unrushed and relaxed. His ears did ring, the noise of the knife hitting the cutting board irritating as always. His ears rung each time the two objects connected and he half wished, only half, that the radio was on to drown it out.Glancing over his shoulder he set the knife aside, hands wiping against the apron Osamu always wore when they worked at home, he eyed the little radio. Turning and leaning his hip into the counter he worried his bottom lip a bit, the rest of his face remaining unchanged, giving away none of the thoughts inside his head as he debated on actually switching it on. The thought that maybe his boyfriend’s antics held a method to their madness.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Obviously A Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Liz for requesting OsaSun! This is a ship I've never done so I'm sorry if it seems ooc. I went with the vibe that Osamu is playful and banters etc when comfy and with certain people so hopefully, yall still enjoy it 💜
> 
> The prompts were; Cooking, “A hug? You have to ask?”, Soft Sounds, and  
> “I missed you.” “Liar.” (It was supposed to only be “I missed you.” “Liar.” but my brain said fuck it and combined them. Whoops?)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

The rhythmic sound of chopping filled the general silence of the room. If Osamu were home and cooking instead of him, there’d be music playing through the radio on low, their humming just loud enough to harmonize with the beat and singing and it would be them creating the chopping; which would eventually annoy him enough to move from the couch to their room to read. They were working late tonight though, as an important event was coming up and they’d be catering it, so it was up to him to feed himself or starve. 

Moving slow, he cut the vegetables in even pieces, feeling unrushed and relaxed. His ears did ring, the noise of the knife hitting the cutting board irritating as always. His ears rung each time the two objects connected and he half wished, only half, that the radio was on to drown it out. 

Glancing over his shoulder he set the knife aside, hands wiping against the apron Osamu always wore when they worked at home, he eyed the little radio. Turning and leaning his hip into the counter he worried his bottom lip a bit, the rest of his face remaining unchanged, giving away none of the thoughts inside his head as he debated on actually switching it on. The thought that maybe his boyfriend’s antics held a method to their madness.

He jumped when the door, which he’d apparently forgot to lock, swung open. His heart jerked into his throat and pounded heavily, his breath hitching as cold fear rushed through his veins.

Until he heard the humming.

Biting back a groan he gave his eyes a roll before wiping his cold-sweat covered hands on the apron again. Turning around as Osamu shut the door he began chopping again, going a little harder and faster than before.

“I’m home!” they called, voice muffled from what sounded an awful lot like a yawn. 

“Obviously, dork,” he muttered under his breath, jumping again when hands suddenly landed on his hips. His grip on the knife tightened but he regained control of his body, cursing mentally when they chuckled over his reaction as he pretended nothing happened.

“Hey,” they chuckled as they laid their chin on Suna’s shoulder, leaning into his back to what he was doing. “You’re cooking?” they didn’t bother hiding the shocked happiness from their voice and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

“I **can** cook,” he shot back, his words coming out a little harder than he’d meant them to. It left them blinking in confusion before grinning mischievously, their hands pulling him back against their chest as they began to lightly tease him. 

“I know!” their voice held a lyrical tone, the sound of it in his ear bringing a little of little bumps across his skin. If they noticed them they didn’t let on as they turned their mouth so it was closer to the shell of their ear. “You just don’t very often so I forget you can.”

“You never ask,” his voice sounded forced and it irked him. His thoughts were racing through ways to turn the tide on them but nothing he came up with would work or it would come across too mean so he chose to remain honest rather than teasing in his reply.

“Or you do it before I even realize I’m hungry.”

“I thought you preferred my cooking anyway.”

It wasn’t phrased as a question, more so a statement, and he nibbled on the inside of his cheek as more ideas and lightly-snippy words began to flow through his mind. He wasn’t sure if it would work, if it would come out at their level of teasing or if it would hurt their feelings; which wasn’t his intention at all, but he found his lips moving and voice speaking before he could stop and rethink his response. 

“Debatable.”

They froze and his hands stilled, the air going instantly deafening with silence. His mind buzzed, his inner voice yelling at him for screwing up when they made a choking noise. He dared to turn his face, trying to see their expression but realized they were too close still when Osamu’s head slid down till it rested against his back. 

“Well…” they finally managed, voice strained and he began running through apologies and ways to take back what he said. Except, they began to laugh. Really hard.

Their hands gripped into his hips tightly as they guffawed and shook with mirth. Releasing a soft sigh that was drowned out by all the noise they were making he closed his eyes, hand settling the carrot he’d been cutting and the knife down. Their shaking was causing him to move more than he was comfortable with when he had a knife in his hand so he was forced to wait for them to calm down before he could continue the task. 

“Someone’s feeling sassy today aren’t they?” they asked breathlessly after a few minutes. He hummed and they coughed, cleared their throat, and stood straight again, hands coming around his stomach before freezing. 

He hummed again as they leaned their cheek against his.

“Can I?”

“Hmm? Wha-?” he was confused as to what they were asking until they wiggled their arms, knocking them against his and slipped their hands around him the tiniest bit. 

The desire to dramatically roll his eyes and scoff was high but he offered them a gentle huff and a simple shake of his head instead.

“Hug me? You really have to ask?” he hoped he sounded teasing but it still sounded emotionless and hard to his ears. He’s not sure why he was in this kind of mood, or why he was actually going through it instead of remaining quiet which was more normal for him, but clearly they didn’t mind as they snickered, arms coming around to hold him close to their chest again. He leaned into the warmth, enjoying how it felt seeping through their clothes against his skin.

“Consent is important, Rin.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, the weight of his head pressing against theirs as he picked up where he left off. The chopping was, thankfully, muted due to the even sounds of their breathing in his ear. “How was work today?” he mumbled as his eyes focused on what he was doing, wanting them to continue speaking so he wouldn’t have to listen to the annoying sound again.

“Ugh, busy. Good, but busy,” they sighed, chin dipping onto his shoulder again as they watched him.

They rattled on about the new employee they were training and the upcoming plans for the event, which had apparently become larger than expected so now they had, even more, to prepare for. He offered hums and nods here and there to let them know he was, in fact, listening to them and not letting them drone on and on to themself. He was nearing the end of the vegetables though, which would require them to move so he could grab the bowl on the other side of the kitchen. He tried to slow his pace, draw the time out a bit more, too comfortable, and content to want to move away and break contact just yet. 

They noticed, however, that he was nearing the bottom of his pile and they asked: “am I in the way?”

“Not yet,” he offered reluctantly, picking up the last vegetable with a tiny sigh. 

A grunt fell out of him as they crushed him in a too-tight hug, the air stalling in his lungs for a moment.

“What about now?” they chuckled, backing off and laying a kiss to his cheek when he huffed and stared at them blankly from the corner of his eyes. “Pff okay, okay! Stopping, nothing but serious and honest Osamu now!”

His deadpanned gaze remained on them as they stepped back until their back his the edge of the table. Leaning back they gave him their own blank stare and it became a ‘who-will-blink-first’ contest. He knew he was going to lose, they had years of practice against Atsumu, so he didn’t bother trying. 

Finishing off what he’d been doing he wiped his hands along the apron and went to grab the bowl, tossing the pieces in and pouring the sauce over them. 

“I missed you.”

His movements skipped a beat as their words sunk in. Flushing deeply he shuffled on his feet before replying with an even voice. “Liar.” He meant to say something else, meant to let out his usual hum or go ‘oh really?’ so he turned even redder when his tongue betrayed him.

“I did!” they nearly shouted incredulously, the tone and volume so similar to how they usually spoke to their brother when honestly surprised by the bullshit coming from their sibling’s mouth. They seemed amused again though, so he shot them a glance over his shoulder as he moved to grab the bowl of rice. They watched him, brow quirked, and a grin lifting a corner of their lips. His face was still red, he could tell because it still felt impossibly warm and the surprised look on their face. 

His throat was dry and he was still unsure if he was going too far or if his remarks and humor toward them was fine. Still, he couldn’t seem to stop himself when his stomach growled, angry that it hadn’t been fed yet.

“Even my stomach doesn’t believe you,” spinning around he didn’t see the amusement on their face, his own burning too hot and bright for him to keep looking at them, but he heard it in the way they spoke, in the way they broke into barely controlled laughter again.

“Who corrupted you!?”

“I believe that would be you,” he muttered, grinning down at the food he was preparing.

“Damn,” they snorted as they came up behind him again, pulling him into an unexpected hug which threw him off balance. “Go me!-oof, ow!”

“Let me finish this,” he grumbled as he elbowed them back, fully intent on kicking them out of the kitchen now if they were going to continue this line of buffoonery. Except, a thought crossed his mind and he hesitantly, quietly voiced it before he overthought it. “Or stop talking and help?”

The look of pure joy washing over their face was blinding, it brought warmth through his chest and he was glad he’d decided to ask. 

“You wanna cook _with_ me?” 

Nodding he watched as they spun around, slipping on the floor due to their sock covered feet, shouting out “okay!” as they practically ran for the spare apron hanging on a hook near the far wall. Shaking his head he watched them fumble with tying the apron as they started toward him again, only to spin around, slipping on the floor, to turn the radio on. He inwardly grimaced as some obnoxious pop song came on but they turned the volume down lower than they would if they were alone and he appreciated that they were obviously thinking of him. 

He didn’t dislike louder noises, hell he dealt with Miya twins, not much got louder and annoying than them at times, he just preferred most noises to be nonexistent or softer. Less noticeable unless he was listening for them. 

“What do you want me to do?” they asked giddily, bouncing on their heels as they settled in next to him. Feeling socially tired all of a sudden he nodded in the direction of the meat he’d prepared earlier, waving a hand in the direction of the stove.

“Kay!” they saluted him, drawing a little chuckle from him as they got to work. He watched them for a few moments, seeing their whole demeanor change as they got into ‘chef mode’ as Atsumu called it. Their face went from amused to serious and focused, hands moving with a practiced grace and skill he knows he could never achieve. 

“... _such a dork_ ,” he whispered, low enough they didn’t hear him since they glanced at him, hands laying the meat in the sizzling pan.

“Hmm?”

Shaking his head he didn’t answer them. Grinning he went back to finishing his portion of the meal prep, letting himself get lost in the comfortable safety of the noises surrounding him.


End file.
